eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season 2007
The reigning premiers had an underwhelming pre-season campaign, recording just a single win in the unfamiliar surrounds of Alice Springs. Rules The league experimented with a number of new rules during the pre-season. Any ball hitting the goal or behind posts and remaining in the field of play was play on. The boundary umpire moved 10 metres inside the boundary line to throw the ball back in. Marks were only paid for kicks travelling 20 metres (up from 15), and were not paid for backwards kicks in the defensive half of the ground. To speed the game up, players were allowed to kick in from a behind as soon as the goal umpire had signalled the score, without waiting for him to wave the flags. Teams had a six-man bench, increased to eight in hot weather. As usual goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Shots that hit the post (and didn't rebound back into play) were worth three points. Round 1 Sun, 25 February 2007 (5:40 PM WST) West Coast v Fremantle Subiaco Oval Attendance: 39,027 Supergoals: '''Nil '''Goals: '''C.Jones, McKinley 2, Armstrong, Cousins, LeCras, Lynch, Rosa, Staker '''Best: '''Cousins, Rosa, Priddis, B.Jones, Hurn, McKinley '''Injuries: '''Waters (foot), Selwood (head), Glass (cut head) In hot conditions, West Coast struggled to convert early and ended up on the wrong side of a 37-point margin in front of a big pre-season crowd. Named side: LeCras, Stenglein, Fletcher, Waters, Cousins, Braun, Priddis, Seaby, C.Jones, MacKenzie, Chick, R.Jones, Cox, Lynch, Graham, Glass, Rosa, Hurn, McKinley, Hansen, Armstrong, Selwood, B.Jones, Hunter, Staker, Wirrpanda Emergencies: Kerr, Houlihan Fremantle: Webster, J.Carr, Hasleby, Dunn, Solomon, Peake, McManus, M.Carr, Headland, Grover, Crowley, Mundy, McPharlin, Walker, Longmuir, Campbell, Dodd, Gilmore, Murphy, Pavlich, Drum, Sandilands, Farmer, Ibbotson, Browne, Johnson, Duffield, Hayden NAB Challenge week 1 '''West Coast v Essendon Sat, 3 March 2007 Subiaco Oval Attendance: 11,012 Goals: '''Brown, Hansen, LeCras, Lynch, Priddis '''Best: '''Wirrpanda, Rosa, Priddis, Glass, Chick '''Injuries: '''Nil West Coast went into their pre-season clash undermanned and were thumped by the Bombers, with inaccurate kicking from set-shots not helping matters. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Stenglein, Fletcher, Priddis, Seaby, C.Jones, Mackenzie, Chick R.Jones, Houlihan, Lynch, Graham, Glass, Rosa, Hurn, McKinley, Hansen, Thomson, Sharp, Armstrong, B.Jones, Hunter, Spaanderman, Staker, Wirrpanda, McNamara Essendon: M.Johnson, Dyson, Gumbleton, Watson, Monfries, Jetta, Winderlich, McVeigh, Peverill, Welsh, Lovett, Dempsey, Bradley, Lloyd, Hille, Slattery, Johns, Michael, Bolton, Stanton, Heffernan, Laycock, Davey< Ryder, Fletcher, Neagle, Hocking, Houli NAB Challenge week 2 Adelaide v '''West Coast Fri, 9 March 2008 Traeger Park Attendance: 11,000 (approx) Goals: 'Hunter, Lynch 2 '''Best: '''Hurn, Kerr, Braun '''Injuries: ' West Coast trailed by almost five goals during the third term but stormed home to defeat the Crows. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Judd, Kerr, Stenglein, Braun, Priddis, Seaby, C.Jones, Mackenzie, Chick R.Jones, Houlihan, Cox, Lynch, Graham, Rosa, Hurn, McKinley, Hansen, Spangher, Embley, Armstrong, B.Jones, Hunter, Spaanderman, Staker, McNamara Adelaide: Massie, Tippett, Thompson, Griffin, Van Berlo, Bassett, Edwards, Bode, Doughty, Shirley, Hudson, Torney, Welsh, Johncock, Pfeiffer, Knights, McLeod, Burton, Rutten, Douglas, Stevens, Vince, Reilly, Goodwin, Mattner, Archard, McIntyre, Bock NAB Challenge week 3 '''West Coast v Western Bulldogs Sat, 17 March 2007 Subiaco Oval Attendance: 6,873 'Goals: '''Lynch 4, Armstrong, LeCras 2 '''Best: '''Cousins, Judd, Wirrpanda '''Injuries: ' West Coast stumbled out of the blocks and could not make up the early deficit, falling to the Bulldogs by 20 points. Category:Pre-season summaries